


Forever Gone

by Sams_Girl441



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Crowley Being an Asshole, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Girl441/pseuds/Sams_Girl441
Summary: Sam and Dean are sperated on a case. Crowley warns Dean about digging too much, he doesn't listen. His greatest weakness is exploited and it nearly destroys him. He can't function anymore, he's ruined, because the king of hell is a dick.





	Forever Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Idk at some point a lot of the son fanfic I wrote was sam dying. As I'm rereading it a lot of it seems rather lovey dove, like too sad to be brothers, but that was never my intention. Thos one in particular was originally shorter but I ended up using it on one of my classes at school and had to lengthen it. P.S. I have no beta so bare with me please.

My tires rolling over the black pavement, all I hear is the sound of my own breathing. I left my brother back there. All I hear over and over,   
“Dean!” But I couldn’t save him, I was too late.  
“Dean!” It won’t stop. The scene keeps replaying in my mind, over and over again.  
I had ran into the room, Crowley had told me he sent his dogs after my little brother. The walls were covered in blood, the dirty carpet stained a crimson red.  
“Sammy!” I called when I didn’t immediately see my little brother. “Sammy!” I called again, my voice cracking slightly as my heart sped up. I could feel my blood pressure rise. Not much scared me anymore, but my little brother was all I lived for. I couldn’t lose him. Not again.  
“Dean!” I quickly crossed to the bathroom upon hearing his voice.  
“Sammy?” I said, slowly opening the door, afraid of what I might see. I was right to be afraid, I will never forget what I saw when opened that bathroom door. How Sammy managed to stay alive so long, I will never understand. His chest was ribbons, the blood on the floor, more black than red. The blood running from his mouth is what scared me the most. I dropped to my knees, his large body was all bent at odd angles.  
“S-Sammy.” I said, tears beginning to well up. “Sammy, answer me, God dammit.” I said, lifting his the upper half of his body into my lap. “Wake up.” I whispered, but it was already too late. His hazel eyes had lost the last of their laughter, the breathe had left his body. I was too late and this time there was no coming back. “Crowley, you son of a bitch.”   
“I warned you. If you didn’t do as I say I would exploit your greatest weakness.” I heard from behind me.  
“Crowley you went too far this time. I will come for you and you will die. You have killed enough of the people I care about. First Bobby, than Cas, now Sammy. You are done, you mountian of-”  
“Now, now, Squirrel, calm your temper. All isn’t lost. You still have you car after all.”  
“I’d rather have my brother.” I replied the tears finally falling.  
“The great big moose has fallen and he’s not getting up this time, sorry Squirrel.” He said before he disappeared from sight.  
“Dean!”  
I cried for the last time as I watched his body burn. I stood there with the smell of burning flesh filling my nose and mouth. I stood there wishing I was the one up there. That Sammy wouldn’t have had to die for me. For my mistakes, my stupidity. That he wouldn’t have saved my butt once again. I wanted to tell him I loved him, that I know I didn’t say it nearly enough, that I had always believed in him. That no matter what I had always waited for the day he came back. That I never wanted to choose a demon over him. Even if it was the king of Hell. I would do anything to bring him back, but this was my last chance and I screwed it up.  
We had had a great adventure and saved hundreds of people. We never asked for anything. We had fought together and fought each other. We saved together and played together. Now I was alone, now I had no desire,, no reason, to live. I didn’t know if I had the strength to move on this time. If I even had the strength to live. I know Sammy made me promise to keep saving people, hunting things, the family business. If I couldn’t even save my own brother, what made me think I could save people I didn’t even know. People I likely would never see again.  
“Dean!”  
All I wanted to do was drive, take my Impala, What had been my baby for so long and just drive it off a cliff. Watch the red orange flames creep over the hood into the car. Watch the leather burn hear it hiss and finally watch as the gas tank caught and the whole thing went up in flames and I wouldn’t even shed a tear, because I just didn’t care anymore. My brother deserved a Hunter’s Funeral and that is exactly what he got. I had even lost Cas. His past had finally caught up with him. I’m sure that there was still wings splashed across the building. I remember that fight almost as well as Sammy’s.   
“Dean!”  
Watched helplessly while they played with him, causing him great pain.   
His brothers had finally got the best of him and I watched as they drove the Angel Blade deep into his heart. Watched his eyes flash bright blue for the very last time.   
“Dean!”  
I remember losing Bobby. How he was shot in the head as we were trying to escape the dreaded Leviathan. How we sat in the hospital and helplessly wondered if he was even going to make it out of this. Hearing him saying idgits for the last time.  
“Dean!”  
But I remember Sammy’s clearest of all. I remember hearing the Hellhounds. Watching them break into the motel, run into the motel, but by the time I had got there he was dead. Torn to shreds just barely enough breath to say my name one more time.  
“Dean!”   
I will never hear him again. Never hear his laugh. Never fight with him, never, never, nev…


End file.
